Their Sky
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: They broke, they shattered; for their sky was no longer theirs. [One Shot][Complete]


**Title : Their Sky **

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : They broke, they shattered; for their sky was no longer theirs. [One Shot] [Complete]  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Rating : T.**

* * *

All of then couldn't help but feel pained.

Some of them were even on the verge of crying. They held it in, but it was temporarily, because surely, they will be unable to keep it in later.

Life is cruel. It doesn't always go your way. Sometimes worse thing happens. And it comes when you're totally not expecting it.

Their boss was assaulted during a mission and was injured heavily. All of them blame themselves for being incompetent.

Remorse, fear and regret, was what they all felt.

But it was fortunate that their boss was fine. He was still alive even though he fell into a coma.

They were all relieved when they knew their boss was fine.

They expected their boss to wake up soon, to start signing paperworks again, to scold them for fighting again, to punish them sadistically for adding paperworks for him, to whine about the huge amount of paperworks, to smile at them warmly again...but it never happened.

It's been 3 months.

Everyone came to visit.

The Varia, Millefiore, the Arcobalenos, Dino, CEDEF, , Enma and his family...

The Vongola was attacked numerous times because the enemy knew.

They knew that Vongola Decimo is incapable of fighting now. It was the perfect chance to bring down the Vongola.

Though without their boss, it's hard to defend the mansion, but still, they managed to defend it. After all, they are his guardians. And they will do everything to protect the Vongola.

But, they were under intense stress and their mental state are getting worse. All of them were at the verge of crumbling. Yet, they stood strong, all for their boss.

They await the day their boss awakes. But it seems long.

Every day, every hour, every minute, it was way longer than usual and agonizingly slow too.

_When...When will the brunette wake up? _The guardians couldn't help but think.

It took three months for the brunette to wake up.

Eyes fluttered open, slowing scanning his surroundings. All his guardians were present. His tutor as well as his father was there as well.

All of them have a relieve smile on their face. The girls even cried, out of happiness of course.

The excited silverette was standing beside Takeshi who has a big grin plastered on his face.

Ryohei was comforting his crying sister with a gentle smile unlike the usual loud laughs.

Lambo was sobbing too and Chrome was patting his back with a small smile.

Mukuro was standing slightly far away with a creepy grin.

And lastly, the skylark was leaning against the wall with Hibird chirping happily on top of his hair.

All of them couldn't hide their happiness. They waited patiently for their boss to get used to the environment.

But then, they could feel sometime was amidst when they saw the brunette's eyes. The usually brown, warm and gentle eyes, now dead, lifeless and cold.

They ignored all the thoughts and focused at the brunette when he opened his mouth to speak.

And what shocked them all was what the brunette said.

They had not expected this. Not even the slightest.

This shouldn't be happening.

The girls broke down and started crying uncontrollably. They can't handle this.

_No. Just no. It's just a dream right? _All of them were thinking the same thing.

All who were present had a pained look. Face twisted with sadness and pain.

The words that came out of the brunette's mouth are saddening, heart breaking and it brought despair to all of them.

Tears slid down, uncontrollable sobs and sniffs filled the room.

"...Who are all of you...?" With a hoarse voice, he said to no one in particular. But it rang throughout the room clearly; every single one of them heard it.

That, was all it took for all of them to break and to shatter.

To them, their worst nightmare has come.

Their sky was no longer blue, it had turned ominously grey.

Their sky that was always there for them, were no longer the same.

Their sky, no longer recognizes them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! ^^**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
